Monsters Under the Bed
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: The monsters under your bed are real. Klaus discovers one while hiding in his room from Mikael. Stefan and Damon are up to no good and take Klaus along. Klaus thinks he's a monster too until he meets Caroline. AU/AH sorta
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another double shot of sorts. Monsters under the bed, yes, based on the movie sorta. No beta cause I can't afford one! Yes this is chibi Klaus again. See you at the bottom.

* * *

><p><em>"I was never afraid of what was under my bed. I wanted it. I wanted it more than anything. And I never got it. So I became it" M.M.<em>

* * *

><p>Klaus was hiding in his room, the little boy was the victim of Mikael's temper again. The bruises would eventually fade, but Klaus would always be scared of his father. His mother turned a blind eye, fussing over his baby brother Kol instead. And so Klaus felt Mikael's fury and wrath every night. His lip was split open and the tried the blood on his sleeve. He hid under the bed hoping Mikael wouldn't find him.<p>

Instead the sound of Kol's crying drew Mikael's attention as Ester was exhausted and finally passed out. Mikael went to pick up Kol and tend to him.

Klaus climbed out from under the bed and sat on the floor. His room was mostly bare at this point. The colorful drawings he drew were torn down and thrown out. His toys were all gone, taken away because he was told he was being bad again. Klaus didn't know what he had done wrong just that Mikael was always mad at him.

Underneath the bed, the dark space under it started to open. A hand reached out and then another hand pulling the body out. A head emerged and saw Klaus sitting there. A devilish smirk appeared and the hands reached out to grab Klaus. Klaus felt hands grab onto him and he instantly became quiet.

"I'm the monster under your bed little one" a male voice said

Klaus turned around and saw a man holding onto him. Half his body was under the bed, the other half was holding onto him. The man had black eyes, black spidery veins under his eyes and fangs. He hissed at Klaus.

"You're not a monster" Klaus said turning back around

"I am a monster! A scary monster! I live under your bed"

"You're not scary at all. Go away"

The man became angry and climbed up and stood up.

"Look here kid, I'm a monster, from under your bed. I'm here to scare you, mess up your stuff and…"

The man looked around the room and noticed it was pretty empty for a child's room. There were no toys, no drawings, no color, nothing to show a child lived there.

"Where are the toys? The drawings? The cool figurines? No TV? What is this?"

"My dad took the toys away, he took everything away. He said I was bad"

"This is not how I imagined this to be. Alright kid, you never saw me and I never saw you. Don't tell any of the other monsters"

"There are more of you?"

"Yes, you think I'm the only one?"

"Kol doesn't have a monster under his bed"

"Your brother's a baby, they don't get monsters yet, they cry all the time anyways, it's no fun to scare them"

"You don't scare me"

"Hey! I'll have you know I've been doing this for a very long time"

"Really? I couldn't tell"

"Hey, I'm still the monster here! Scary monster see?" he said as he flashed his fangs

"I've seen pencils with sharper points"

"Harsh kid, then again I see things haven't been easy for you either"

Klaus didn't say anything and went back to looking at this empty wall. The man looked at Klaus and could see bruises on his neck and arms. He saw the blood on his sleeve and his swollen lip.

"What's your name kid?"

"Klaus"

"I'm Stefan"

"You better leave before my father comes back, he's scary"

"Your dad doesn't scare me at all. Let's get out of here. Let's find you some toys"

"How?"

"Just follow me"

Stefan crawled under the bed and disappeared. Klaus followed him and fell through the doorway. Stefan caught him and set him down on the floor.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked

"Where monsters live, under the bed. We live here during the day, since we can't go out"

Klaus looked around in awe. There were several doorways above him, no doubt children's beds, but the rest of the world, it was dark, eternal night, there were trees and bouncy castles, bouncy balls, trampolines, and other monsters walking about. They all looked different, different colors, some had horns, some had fun, some had tails.

"Wow" Klaus said

"Let's go kid" Stefan said

"My name is Klaus"

"Alright Klaus, let's go get some stuff"

There were lots of ladders, and trees and vines that went up to the doorways under the children's beds. Stefan climbed up the ladder and stuck his head out. He looked around under the bed and found some crayons and took them. He tossed them to Klaus.

"I need paper!" Klaus yelled

"I'm working on that!" Stefan yelled back

Stefan grabbed a book and climbed back down.

"I can't draw on that, it's a text book" Klaus said

"So? It's not yours, what do you care?"

Klaus opened the book up and started drawing. Stefan climbed up another ladder and came back with chocolate milk and some cookies.

Stefan returned Klaus back to his room before the sun came up. He tucked him into bed and sat on the bed next to him.

"Thanks Stefan" Klaus said

"No problem Klaus. You gonna be ok?"

"Yes"

"I'll come by tomorrow night to check up on you"

"You will?"

"Yeah, we're like friends now. I have to make sure you're doing ok. So tomorrow night?"

"Ok see you then Stefan"

* * *

><p>The nights went on when Stefan and Klaus would climb under the bed and run around in the monster land. They would take things from other children's rooms and then make a mess. Klaus liked drawing on walls and refrigerators. He liked jumping on couches and riding bikes inside the house. When he was with Stefan he was happy and he wasn't afraid.<p>

Klaus was using ketchup to draw on the white carpet in the living room. He took out the mustard and started smearing the color around.

"I see this will be your abstract period" Stefan said

"This is what you've been up to for the past few weeks!" Damon said from behind

"Damon! What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"Wondering where the hell my baby brother has been hiding" Damon said

Stefan walked over, blocking Klaus from Damon's view.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to scare them not hang out with them! Basic monster 101 or did you forget that?" Damon said

"I didn't forget, he's a friend" Stefan said

"Friend? He's a kid! A kid you're suppose to be scaring right now!"

"Shut up Damon!"

"Yeah shut up Damon!" Klaus yelled

"Great now it knows my name!" Damon said

"You're not so scary!" Klaus said

Damon hissed in Klaus's face, showing his fangs. Klaus waved the air infront of his face.

"Ew, you have dragon breath" Klaus said

Damon shrank back, usually he scared kids like that. Instead Klaus just dismissed him and went back to painting on the carpet. Damon looked over at Stefan.

"Just look at his arms and neck" Stefan said

Damon looked and saw the bruises.

"Who?" Damon asked

"His father" Stefan said

"Really?"

"Yes, he gets new ones every day. I just take him at night to make sure he's ok"

"Did you feed him at least?"

"Yes"

"Let's pay his dad a visit then"

"No Damon"

"What? We're monsters, we scare people. Adults are people, sorta"

* * *

><p>Mikael was putting Kol to sleep. He loved his son, his true son. Kol was is real son. Klaus was just a bastard. Mikael walked into Klaus's room and didn't see him there. He opened the closet door and it was empty.<p>

"Boy! Where are you?" Mikael said

Damon and Stefan watched from under the bed.

"Piece of cake" Damon said

"Stop hiding boy, you're only going to make it worse" Mikael said looking around the room.

"Kill the lights bro" Damon said

Stefan flashed to the wall and turned off the light. The door closed and Mikael turned around.

"Think turning off the lights will scare me boy?" Mikael said

Damon appeared in front of Mikael and hissed showing his fangs. Mikael stumbled back and grabbed a nearby chair and hit Damon in the face with it. Damon fell back onto the floor. Mikael ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"This is not how I planned it" Damon said

"We need to go" Stefan said helping him up

Mikael returned to the room with a gun and flashlight. He turned on the light and saw that the room was empty. He looked around and couldn't find Klaus. The sound of Kol crying caused him to put his gun away and head back to the nursery.

* * *

><p>"We can't keep him!" Damon said<p>

"We can't put him back there! You know we can't!"

"He can't stay here! You know what will happen to him if he does! He becomes like us Stefan"

"I know, but we can't leave him there. You've seen what his father does. And he'll keep doing it"

"I know, we'll think of something. But he has to go back, he can't stay here once the sun is up"

"Alright"

Stefan held onto Klaus's hand and led him up the ladder.

"We'll be back for you tonight ok?" Stefan said

"Why can't you stay with me during the daytime?" Klaus asked

"Because we're monsters, we can't be out when the sun is out. It burns us. But I'll be back once the sun is down ok? I promise"

"Ok"

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon were pacing back and forth waiting for the sun to set. They were already under the doorway to Klaus's bed waiting.<p>

"We'll figure out something" Damon said

"I'm afraid to think what his dad is going to do" Stefan said

"He's fine, he's a tough kid, he puts up with you"

"Out of both of us, I'm the nicer brother"

"But I'm the prettier one"

They both looked up when the doorway opened. They both climbed up and saw Klaus laying on the floor. They climbed out and saw that he wasn't moving.

"Klaus?" Stefan called out

Damon turned Klaus over onto his back. Panic spread on their faces. Klaus was unconscious, he had been kicked and beaten. There was blood from his wounds, from his nose and ears and mouth. His teeth were knocked out.

"We're taking him with us" Damon said

Stefan looked up and heard footsteps and voices. The door opened and Mikael was there arguing with Ester.

"No, you stop this right now! He's just a boy!" Ester cried out

"He's not my boy!" Mikael yelled

Stefan flashed towards them both. He knocked Mikael to the ground and pushed Ester against the wall. Damon picked up Klaus.

"Where are you taking my son!? Let him go!" Ester yelled

"You'll never see him again!" Damon yelled

Stefan picked up the bed and threw it at Mikael and Ester. Stefan and Damon jumped into the doorway and it closed behind them. Mikael and Ester pushed the bed off them and looked around. Klaus was gone. And whoever took him was gone as well.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were running looking for a certain vine to climb up. It was a green vine, with little red plus signs hanging from it. They both climbed up and found themselves in a hospital. Stefan and Damon were blinded by the harsh light in the hospital. They winced and tried to keep walking.<p>

"What the hell are you two idiots doing here?" Meredith yelled

"We need your help" Stefan said

"What the hell happened to the kid?" Meredith asked

"His father did this, we had to take him" Damon said

"Put him down, let me examine him" Meredith said, " You guys are breaking a lot of rules, you know this"

"He's just a kid" Stefan said

Meredith looked down at Klaus who was still unconscious.

"I'll take care of him, but you two have to leave. You can pick him up tomorrow night"

"Thanks" Stefan said

* * *

><p>Hope you were amused. Haven't decided just how old Klaus is, but he's a kid. Stefan and Damon are the monsters under the bed, but they're doing a bad job of it. Yes Caroline will appear in the next chapter. Leave me a review if you want. thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the 2nd part of this. No beta cause I can't afford one. Hope you liked this story!

* * *

><p>Klaus awoke the next day, not sure where he was. A nurse came by and checked on him but then left. He wondered where Stefan and Damon were. He waited for the sun to set but he fell asleep.<p>

"He's got 2 broken ribs, a fracture in his arm, numerous cuts and bruises. He was a punching bag." Meredith said

"We know" Stefan said

"Why didn't you scare the father then?" Meredith asked

"I did! He hit me in the face with a chair! And then came back with a gun!" Damon said

"He has to stay here a bit longer, so we can monitor him, I"ll try to keep him under the radar as long as I can, but someone's going to come looking for him, so you better hide him fast"

"We know" Stefan said

* * *

><p>Days later, Klaus climbed under the hospital bed along with Stefan and Damon. They took him back into the monster world, and made sure he was ok. It was almost sunrise and they brought him into IKEA. They climbed out from under the bed. Klaus looked around.<p>

"Here, we got you some stuff" Stefan said

"Are you getting rid of me?" Klaus asked

"No, you can't stay with us during the day, so you can sleep here, and then in the morning you can go to school" Stefan said

"School?" Klaus asked

"Yes, you can't be stupid, you have to be able to read and write and count past your fingers. See you can't even read this" Damon said taking a tag off

Klaus looked at the tag. It had so many letters on it.

"Neither can you!" Klaus said

"Yeah well, one of us should be able to read this! And we're too old, and we can't go to school, but you can, and you can be happy" Damon said

"But, are you leaving me?" Klaus asked

"No, well during the day yes, but you'll be in school, and when you get back we'll be here" Stefan said

"I hear they have an awesome breakfast here" Damon said

"And we got you some pencils and notebooks, and more crayons, and this great backpack, so you're good to go" Stefan said

* * *

><p>Klaus's days were routine. He'd wake up, get dressed, hide his stuff, eat breakfast and go to school. It was a new school and no one really bothered him. Damon and Stefan always made sure he did his home work and ate and took a bath. At night they would scare other kids under the bed and make a mess. Klaus was happy. Klaus was growing up and Damon and Stefan started to notice that too.<p>

"Oh come on! We haven't scared enough kids tonight yet!" Damon said

"Let's go!" Klaus said

The three climbed out from under a pink bed. Damon stood up and looked around.

"It's a girl's room" Damon said

Klaus looked around and saw that it was Caroline. It was a girl from his school, but he never spoke to her. She was always surrounded by girls.

"Let's put mud in her shoes" Stefan said

"And a frog in her bed" Damon added

"No, let's not" Klaus said

Stefan and Damon paused and looked at him confused.

"You never say no" Damon said

"She's in my school" Klaus said

"You like her" Stefan said

"You like a girl! Ew!" Damon added

"Shut up!" Klaus said

Damon looked at Caroline who was sleeping in her pink bed holding her teddy bear. He looked and saw a pink diary on the nightstand next to her and picked it up.

"So Klausy likes blondes. A little too goldilocks for me" Damon said opening up the book

"Damon" Stefan said

"Dear diary, today I wore my new dress to school, everyone liked it. It was pink and my favorite color" Damon read

"Damon stop reading that. I thought you couldn't read" Klaus said

"I can read, just not at an adult level" Damon said

"Those are private" Klaus said

"Don't you want to see what she wrote about you?" Damon asked

"She wrote about me?"

"Dear diary, new boy at school today. He's very quiet and doesn't say much. But he likes to draw it seems." Damon read

"So she did notice me" Klaus said

"You do like her! Our little Klausy is growing up so fast" Stefan teased

"I'm still a monster!" Klaus said

"that you are! You're still our little monster!" Damon said

* * *

><p>Klaus has grown taller and Damon and Stefan notice. They also notice him drawing a lot more. He still goes with them to scare kids and make a mess and run off. They don't visit Caroline's room because he doesn't want to see her.<p>

"When are you going to make me a monster?" Klaus asked

"What are you talking about? You are a monster" Damon said

"But I want to be like you" Klaus said

Stefan looked over at Damon who didn't know how to answer it.

"You're still too young. We can't turn you into one because you'll be stuck like this forever, and you're still a kid. Monsters aren't kids. Monsters are big like us. So you just have to get a bit taller ok?" Stefan said

"Ok I guess, but I grew a whole foot" Klaus said

"Yes you did, keep drinking that milk"

* * *

><p>Caroline jumps on her bed and has a sleepover with Elena and Bonnie. They talk and giggle and watch movies and eat junk food. Since Caroline's bed is big enough they all sleep in her bed together.<p>

Down below the monsters are gathering. Damon and Stefan notice some monsters gathering under a certain bed.

"What's going on?" Damon asked

"Sleepover, which means more kids to scare" a monster said

"Oh I'm in" Damon says

* * *

><p>Stefan and Klaus are walking around when they hear Damon calling out for them. They see Damon climbing up the ladder and under someone's bed. Stefan and Klaus follow. They hear screams. Stefan and Klaus climb up to see what they're up to and try to join in on the fun. Caroline,.Elena and Bonnie are screaming until Liz comes into the room.<p>

"Why are you screaming?" Liz asks

"Monsters!" Caroline said

"Monsters are real! They're under the bed!" Elena cries

"Monsters are not real, stop screaming" Liz said

"I want to go home! I want my mommy!" Elena cries

"Fine, we'll call her, you two stay here" Liz said

Elena crawls out of bed and goes with Liz who turns off the lights and closes the door. Klaus and Stefan climb out and realize it's Caroline's room. Stefan hits Damon on the shoulder when he realizes it's Caroline's room. The other monsters continue to scare them, and Bonnie runs from the room screaming. Caroline runs for the door only to have it slam shut. Klaus pushes a monster away and Caroline turns on the light.

She sees Klaus fighting with a monster. Damon and Stefan pushing the other monsters under the bed.

"This one is ours! We had her from before! Go find your own kid to scare!" Damon yelled

Caroline watched in amazement as they pushed all the monsters under the bed. Klaus looked up and realized that Caroline was watching him.

"You're the boy in my school. You're the one who doesn't talk" Caroline said

"I can talk! I just don't want to talk to anyone there" Klaus said

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm a monster"

Caroline burst out laughing.

"You're not a monster, you're just a kid"

"I am too a monster!"

Caroline kept laughing, while Klaus tried to show her his scary face. Caroline laughed even harder. Damon and Stefan didn't know what to do.

"I am a monster! I live under the bed, I'll show you!" Klaus said grabbing her hand

"No wait!" Stefan yelled

Klaus pulled Caroline under the bed and they fell into monster land. Caroline looked around wide eyed. She couldn't believe it was real. She saw monsters and other creatures that scared her and she grabbed onto Klaus's arm tighter. Stefan and Damon climbed down and saw the two standing there.

"Oh great, he brought the girl down here" Damon said

"We're so getting in trouble for this" Stefan added

* * *

><p>And so every night, Klaus would climb up from under Caroline's bed and take her to the land below. Damon and Stefan watched their little monster grow up. They watched as Klaus and Caroline grew closer.<p>

"You know we have to let him go one day" Stefan said

"I know, but not today, he's still a kid" Damon said

"A kid who likes a girl, you know where this goes"

"I know, and one day he'll be a grown up and he won't see us anymore"

"But that day is not today"

"Not today"

* * *

><p>Klaus pushed Caroline on a swing in the monster world. She laughed as he pushed her higher and higher.<p>

"Do you really live down here?" Caroline asked

"Yes" Klaus answered

"why? What happened to your parents?"

"My parents didn't want me. Damon and Stefan took me in, and took care of me"

"That's horrible that your parents did that. Why don't you go scare them?"

"Damon tried, my dad is really scary. Really scary. He hit Damon in the face with a chair"

"That is scary. I'm glad you're not with him then. Damon and Stefan are monsters but at least they're nice monsters"

"Don't tell them that. They'll get mad, they want to be the scariest monsters out there"

"Boys are so silly"

"We are not"

"Yeah you are, but it's ok, you're kinda cute that way"

Klaus's face turned red and he kept on pushing Caroline on the swing.

"I have a baby brother, I hope my parents aren't mean to him"

"You have a baby brother? What's his name?"

"Kol"

"Why don't you visit him, make sure he's ok?"

"I want to, but I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"If my dad is there"

"but your dad did these horrible things to you, how do you know he won't do them to Kol?"

"I don't know, he might. I'm afraid to go see him"

"I'll go with you"

* * *

><p>Caroline and Klaus climbed up the vine that led to his old room. He climbed out and saw his old room, except now there was someone sleeping in his bed. Caroline climbed up and looked around. Klaus walked over to the child sleeping in his old bed. It was Kol and he was no longer a baby.<p>

"That's my brother Kol" Klaus said

"He looks ok"

Klaus looked around and saw a baseball bat laying against the wall. He got angry. He walked over and picked up the bat.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"He's doing it. He did it to me, and he's doing it to him now" Klaus said

"What?"

"My father used to hit me, a lot. No matter what I did, I was always bad. I think he's doing it to Kol now too" Klaus said

"Are you sure?"

"He used to kick me, he used a belt on me, he kicked me so hard the last time that I went to the hospital. And that's only because Damon and Stefan found me"

"He is a monster"

Kol started to wake up and saw Klaus and Kol standing there.

"Who are you? That's my bat!" Kol said

"Kol! It's me Klaus" Klaus said

"Klaus? My brother?" Kol asked

"Yes it's me, the last time I saw you, you were a crying baby" Klaus said

"Mommy misses you, she cries about you all the time" Kol said

"Mom doesn't care"

"We have a baby sister, her name is Rebekah" Kol said

"I have a sister?"

"Yes, she's really tiny, and cries a lot"

"Some things never change. I just wanted to make sure you ok Kol"

"I am ok, I play baseball. It's fun. Why don't you stay?"

"I can't"

"why not?"

"Because I can't. I live under the bed now. I'm a monster now. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. We're leaving now" Klaus said as he grabbed Caroline's hand

"No wait! Stay! Mommy wants to see you!" Kol yelled

Klaus pulled Caroline under the bed and back into the monster world. Kol climbed out of bed and followed them. He fell into the monster world and looked around. He wasn't sure where he was. He saw the monsters walking around and hid to avoid them.

"Klaus, you can't just leave him like that, he needs to know why" Caroline said

"No, he doesn't need to know, he just needs to be ok and happy"

"Are you happy?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It's ok to miss your parents. I miss my dad"

"Well I hate mine!"

"Hey you two, stop fighting!" Damon yelled

"Sorry" they both said

"It's almost sun rise, you need to get going" Damon said

"Ok" Klaus said

There was a loud scream and they looked over to see where it came from. Kol was screaming and running while a monster chased him.

"There's a kid here! Who let a kid in here?!" Damon yelled

"It's Kol!" Klaus said

"Who?" Damon asked

"His baby brother" Caroline said

"What?!"

Kol kept running, and Klaus and Caroline chased after him. Damon took care of the monster chasing Kol.

"Damon why is there a kid here?" Trevor asked

"No idea, but we have to get rid of him. You know rules and all" Damon said

Kol kept running and running. Klaus eventually caught up with him and grabbed him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kol yelled

"it's ok, it's just me, I'm not a monster" Klaus said

"Why did you leave like that?" Kol asked

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Mommy cries because of you. She misses you. I miss you too and I don't even know you! How could you just leave!" Kol yelled

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to. But dad was so terrible to me. He did things to me"

"What things?"

"He used to kick me a lot, and hurt me"

"What the hell are you doing here? It's almost sunrise!" Stefan yelled

"Sorry" Caroline said

"You have to leave NOW!" Stefan yelled

"We're going" Klaus said

"Who's that?" Kol asked

"That's Stefan" Klaus answered

"He's not scary" Kol said

Stefan rushed the kids back to the doorway under their bed. Caroline climbed up the vine and realized the doorway was closed. She banged on it trying to get it open.

"I can't get through" Caroline said

"It means it's sunrise already" Stefan said

"Wait, there's still my bed" klaus said

They rushed over to where the ladder to his bed was and he climbed up. He realized it was shut.

"Oh no" Klaus said

"You can't be stuck down here. You have to leave" Stefan said

"But the doorway is closed" Klaus said

"That means the sun is up where we are. But it's not up in other places yet! We just have to go west like California or something!" Caroline said

"Your girlfriend is smart!" Stefan said

"She's not my girlfriend!" Klaus yelled

"She's a girl and she's your friend, she's your girlfriend" Stefan teased

"Didn't they cover compound words in school yet?" Damon added

"You're not helping!" Klaus yelled

"Drama queen. Cmon let's go! We'll find an open doorway" Damon said

They started running to find other beds, hoping they weren't closed yet. They tried different beds and they were all closed. They kept running. They saw the beds in California, and saw monsters climb down the vines and ladders all burnt.

"This isn't good" Damon said

"We have to keep going" Caroline said

"Why? What's so bad about staying here?" Klaus asked

"If you stay here past sunrise, you become a monster" Stefan said

"Yay! I want to be a monster" Klaus said

"You may want to be one, but Caroline doesn't, and neither does who are you?" Stefan asked

"I'm Kol, his brother" Kol said

"Alright, these two don't want to be monsters! We have to get them out of here" Stefan said

"Ok fine" Klaus said

They kept running and Damon stuck his head through the doorway. He looked around, it was still dark.

"This one is open. Hurry up!" Damon said

Caroline helped Kol climb out. And Klaus helped Caroline climb out. Stefan and Damon looked at each other. Damon took off his leather jacket and put it around Klaus.

"Go out there and say good bye to Caroline" Damon said

"Good bye?" Klaus asked

"We're not suppose to bring kids here, and we've brought in 3, we're in trouble. Big trouble. " Damon said

"Oh, so I won't be seeing her for a while" Klaus said

"A long while, say goodbye to them before it's too late" Stefan said

"Ok"

"Be good to her kid" Damon said

"We'll be right here waiting for you" Stefan said

Klaus climbed out of the doorway. He realized he was on sand. Kol and Caroline were standing near the water. He realized he was on the beach. There was a man sleeping on a cot on the beach. Klaus walked over to Caroline.

"Caroline, I have to go, Damon and Stefan are in trouble, we're in trouble and I won't be able to see you for a while" Klaus said

"what about school?" caroline asked

"I'm a monster now, I don't need school"

"You're not a monster, you're just a kid like me"

Klaus took off the leather jacket and put it around Caroline.

"So you won't get cold" Klaus said

"You're really leaving me aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, maybe we'll see each other again one day"

"Good"

Caroline pulled Klaus by his shirt and kissed him. Klaus was too shocked at first to respond. He had never been kissed. Her lips were so soft against his. He didn't know what to do.

"Kiss her back!" Damon whispered

Stefan and Damon were watching from under the bed. They could see the sun peak up over the horizon. Klaus kissed her back.

"Our little monster is grown up" Stefan said

"He has, he'll be ok" Damon said

"Yeah"

"Let's go face the music"

Damon and Stefan climbed back down and the doorway closed. Klaus kept kissing Caroline until Kol was making gagging noises. They realized the sun was already up. Klaus ran to the bed and realized the doorway was closed.

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon" Caroline said

"Where are we?" Kol asked

* * *

><p>Liz's phone started to ring. She answered it.<p>

"Hello?" Liz asked

"Mom? Can you come get me?" Caroline asked

"Where are you? Aren't you in bed?" Liz asked

"I'm in Hawaii actually"

Liz walked into her daughter's room and saw her bed was empty.

"You're where?!"

"Hawaii, you know the 50th state? Can you call Kol's parents for me?"

"Who's Kol?"

"Klaus's brother"

"Who's Klaus?"

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were buried up to their heads in the sand. The other monsters would bother them and tickle their noses with feathers. They were being punished for letting children into the monster world. But once their time was served they were released. The two quickly got up and headed out.<p>

"Where do we go first?" Stefan asked

"To see Klaus of course" Damon said

"Yes, but which one is his bed now?"

Damon and Stefan looked up at the sea of doorways above them. One of them would lead to Klaus.

"Let's start looking" Damon said

* * *

><p><em>Many under the beds later<em>

Damon and Stefan popped their head through the doorway. They looked around. On the floor was something pink and some of Klaus's old drawings.

"This must be it" Damon said

"I can't wait to see him" Stefan said

They both looked up when the bed above them sagged and then bounced back up, repeatedly.

"Jumping on the bed, silly kids" Damon said

"I missed those two" Stefan said

They both climbed out from under the bed and saw Klaus and Caroline under the covers making strange noises.

"What the hell are they doing?" Damon asked

"Kids" Stefan said

Damon reached over and pulled the blanket off them.

"Surprise!" Damon and Stefan yelled

Klaus and Caroline both screamed as they tried to cover themselves.

"Why the hell are you both naked?!" Damon yelled

Caroline grabbed both pillows to cover herself, while Klaus grabbed her teddy bear to cover himself.

"What are you doing naked?!" Stefan yelled

"Damon? Stefan?" Klaus asked

"Yes it's us! We leave you two alone and this is what happens?!" Damon yelled

"Damon, it's been years, I haven't seen or heard anything from both of you in so long. I thought I made it all up in my head" Klaus said

"We're real! And you're very naked!" Damon said throwing the blanket back

"I don't know what therapy is, but I'm going to need a lot of it!" Stefan said

* * *

><p>Hope you were amused. Leave me a review. I have no beta because I'm poor. XD<p> 


End file.
